


treat

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery





	treat

“You know,” Peri says, her voice even more breathy than usual, “I wish you could still talk when we do this.”

Jakob rolls his eyes.  While those aren’t exactly the last words he would want to hear from his wife’s mouth while he eats her out - especially considering who his wife is - he’d much rather hear some words of encouragement over wishes that he could perform miracles.  He huffs and removes his mouth from Peri’s pussy.

“I supposed I technically could, although I doubt you’d understand a word of it,” he tells her.

Now it’s Peri’s turn to huff.  “That better not have been an insult, mister.”

Jakob gently rubs Peri’s thighs.  “No, darling, merely a statement of fact.”  

He flicks his tongue over Peri’s clit and gets a squeak in response.  He kisses along her labia for a moment before returning his tongue to its previous position of being inside of her.

“For example,” he says, knowing that his words will be garbled almost beyond recognition, “you have no idea what I’m saying right now, do you?”

Peri starts moaning two words into his sentence, and he knows that it was completely lost on her.

“Mmm, do that again!”

Jakob sighs and Peri grinds against his face insistently.  He tightens his grip on her thighs, making her whine.

“I don’t think I’ll ever know what to make of you, Peri,” he says, his words muffled by his wife’s vagina once again.

Peri’s moans are louder this time.  Her hands grab Jakob’s hair and pull - something he’d never expected to like as much as he does - as she resumes grinding on his face.  He moans, sending more vibrations through her, which spur her on.  Jakob can never tell whether he loves or hates it when Peri takes the reigns when he’s eating her out.  On the one hand, his wife losing any sense of composure all thanks to him is a wonderful experience; but on the other hand, he doesn’t get to show off just how good he is at eating pussy once it devolves into her rubbing her cunt all over his face.  One day he’ll have to take her up on her offer to be tied up, which was one of her many offers in the earlier stages of their relationship that Jakob initially turned down.  Now, however, the idea of her being at least somewhat immobilized while he is fully in charge for once sounds heavenly.

Peri’s hands suddenly disappear from his hair, and he feels the bed shift as she rises from where she’d been seated on his head.  Jakob looks up at her and feels immense pride at how flushed she is.  Her face is red and there’s a small bit of spit that dangles from her mouth.  She isn’t panting quite yet, but her breathing is definitely heavy.

“I want to fuck now,” Peri states, sounding quite giddy.

She leans down and doesn’t exactly kiss Jakob so much as lick his lips until he opens them.  Their tongues move against one another, and Jakob feels Peri adjusting herself so that she’s lying on top of him.  First, he feels her nipples brush against his chest, followed by legs settling down on either side of his own.  She moans into his mouth and rubs her ass against his dick.  Fucking her ass was another thing Peri had suggested in that early stage of their relationship that was becoming more appealing by the day.

Peri breaks the kiss and looks at him with a smug grin.  “I taste sooooo good, don’t I?”

She always kisses him and asks him that exact question after he eats her out for any length of time.  His reply tends to vary in wording, although not in sentiment.

“Yes, absolutely wonderful, Peri.”

Peri’s smile grows bigger and she pecks his lips.

“I bet you’re glad you married me, huh,” she states, rather than asks, as she sits up.  She reaches her hand behind her to stroke his dick.  “I give you so many treats and they’re all so sweet.”

She lifts her hips and moves back slightly so she can guide his cock to her entrance.  She slowly sinks down onto him, biting her lip and letting out a mix between a laugh and a moan.  Jakob groans at both the sight and feeling of her pussy enveloping him.

“Like this one!” she says.

Peri spends little time adjusting - after multiple claims of liking the burn that comes with the stretching and not wanting to prolong any waiting on either end because of it, Jakob is actually starting to believe her - choosing instead to start rolling her hips against his almost immediately.  She places her hands on his chest, and he can feel her fingernails fit into the grooves they made when Jakob and Peri were last in this position (which, admittedly, wasn’t too long ago).  She pushes herself up and nearly completely off his cock, leaving only the head inside of her for a brief second before letting herself fall back onto him.  She seems content to bounce up and down on her own for a few moments, moaning frequently and digging the palms of her hands further into his chest.  After a few minutes, she switches back to rolling her hips and makes a noise that Jakob knows is supposed to convey her annoyance with something, but it loses a bit of it’s punch when it devolves into a needy whine.

“Just because it’s a treat doesn’t mean you don’t have to do  _ any _ work for it,” Peri tells him.

She pulls her hands away to grab his own, moving them to rest on her butt.

“I suppose you’re right about that,” Jakob replies.

“Of course I am.”  She reaches down and slaps his thigh.  “Now, come on!  Fuck me!”

Jakob thrusts up into Peri and slaps her ass in rapid succession.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans.  “Yeah, like that!”

Jakob, of course, is in no way surprised that this is the kind of sex his wife wants to have.  For all of his insistence that he refuses to take orders from anyone but Corrin, orders in the bedroom are a different story.  He quite likes being given and carrying out orders of a sexual nature, and Peri seems to have no issue with giving them out, so he tends to wait for some kind of direction on her part, even though he has a good idea of what she wants.

So, now that she’s given him some input, Jakob proceeds to thrust his dick in and out of Peri at an impressive speed.  Peri herself still controls at least a portion of the pace; her hands go to his shoulders and she moves herself up and down in time with his thrusts.  Jakob can feel her nails digging into his skin with each slap he delivers to her ass, alternating between cheeks.  

Peri moans expletives and pleas and encouragement in the form of the word “yes” over and over again.  Jakob grunts and groans to the sounds coming out of Peri and the feeling of her warm pussy pulsing and squeezing around his cock.  Her hands leave his shoulders and weave through his hair, tugging and making him gasp.

Jakob’s grip on Peri’s hips and ass tightens, stopping her movement.  He plants his feet firmly into the bed and thrusts up with an even greater force than before.

“Oh Gods, yes!” Peri cries.  

Jakob’s movements are the driving force behind their fucking now, and Peri is glad to lie on top of him and take it.  She pulls his hair every other thrust and pants, openmouthed, into his neck.  

Half intentionally, although partly out of instinct as well, one of Jakob’s fingers slips between Peri’s ass cheeks as he continues to fuck her, and he presses it over her asshole.

“Mmm, one thing at a time, sweetie!”  Despite saying this, she still tries to push back into it.  “If you make me - oh fuck - make me cum in the next few minutes though,” her sentence briefly trails off into a whine, “we can do that after.”

“Well,” Jakob hisses, momentarily slowing his thrusts.  He moves one of his hands to rest on her thigh, while the other migrates towards her pussy.  “That sounds like a fine idea to me.”

Their previous pace resumes and Peri, now that she isn’t being held as tightly, rolls her hips erratically.  Her grinding stutters when Jakob’s thumb starts rubbing her clit and she throws her head back in pleasure.  Her cunt clenches his dick even tighter than before, and Jakob redoubles his efforts of getting his wife to orgasm.  Partly because he really did want to take her up on that offer, and partly because he was very close himself.

Peri lets out short gasps, moves her hands to her breasts, and rolls her nipples between her fingers.  She looks down at him with nothing but lust in her eyes and smiles.

“You’re so good at this, Jakob,” she says, her faltering voice almost hard to hear over the sound of skin slapping together.  “I’m gonna come so hard.”

True to her words, she spasms and her pussy tightens around Jakob’s cock, coaxing him into orgasming too.  He does, crying out as his cum shoots into her.  Peri moans at the feeling, her hips twitching as she rides out her orgasm.

Moments later she rises, rolls off of him, and flops onto the bed next to him, her head only half on the pillow.  As they lie there, trying to breathe regularly again, Jakob watches as Peri’s hand travels down her body.  She gives a minute thrust once her fingers reach her over sensitive nub and her breath hitches.  Her fingers continue travelling downward until they reach Jakob’s cum, slowly leaking out of her entrance.

“Hmm, sure is messy down there,” she observes.  She brings her hand up to her face, the tips of two of her fingers now coated with a mix of their fluids.  “You should probably clean me up before we do anything else.  After all, cleaning’s one of your jobs, right?”

Peri flutters her eyelashes at him as she sticks her cum covered fingers in her mouth.  Jakob doesn’t exactly need any of this persuasion, but he is enjoying it nonetheless.

He gives her a peck on the cheek, to which she giggles - the fingers still in her mouth only muffling it somewhat.  He moves down the bed towards his wife’s flushed, messy cunt, which is a sight he’s pleased to say he’s familiar with.  He gets straight to work on cleaning her with his tongue, and is - what some might consider - far too smug when he feels her hands go to his hair.


End file.
